


Discipline

by Follow_the_white_R4bbit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Comic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yaoi, read from right to left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_white_R4bbit/pseuds/Follow_the_white_R4bbit
Summary: Shameless smut of Hank and Connor.Re-uploaded  because of page issues.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 35
Kudos: 303





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikkusama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkusama/gifts).




End file.
